The Syrup
by Addiktingcake15
Summary: Absolute PWP! nothing but a giant lemon! if you don't like hard guy on guy do not read. silly one shot..It started as nothing, just a simple coffee, he thought it would be nice since L hadn't eaten any cake for hours, but something took over....


Light calmly asked the leaving Matsuda to bring him a coffee, only, this time with a small cup of chocolate syrup to accompany it. L smirked quizzically at Light's new choice of food.

"What is it, Ryuzaki?"

"You...like sweets now..?"

This was the intended reaction that Light desired so longingly.

"No."

"Then why-"

"I thought i could give you the chocolate syrup, its the kind of food you like."

"I see, well thank you then, Light."

Light grabbed the fingers that twitched, only inches above the chocolate syrup that he wanted so badly.

"Light wh-"

Light's mouth was forcing itself upon L's sweet tasting lips. He wanted L, he wanted him. L wanted Light just as badly, opening his heated mouth, pushing at Light's lips. Light pulled away in shock, he didn't expect L to kiss him back.

"Light, do it again…" L hissed angrily.

"Wha-what did you do that for?"

"I know that you want it too," L soothed, his hand snaking up to Light's chest playfully, "Light."

Light had no idea what his body was doing as primal urge mixed with rampant teenage hormones. When Light heard his own name being spoken so seductively, he instantly, without thinking, sputtered a soft, airy groan. L's eye flashed with a strange warmth that made Light crazy. The hand that was cupped above the chocolate accidentally slipped into the cool, sticky liquid. L made a soft gasp, as he looked down at the syrup covered fingers. Light noticed the slick fingers, and slowly licked his lips, at L, who now grew pinker then redder and redder.

Light grabbed L's hand with just enough force to send shivers lazily working up and down L's back. L shot Light a sharp, longing look, fiery intensity glossing over the normally emotionless eyes. Light placed the fingers at his lips, opening them just enough to let hot breathe flow over them, he held the finger there for a good amount of time, teasing L, who sat in the chair opposite him, panting quietly.

"L…" Light made a fake, but utterly convincing moan, waiting for approval from the staring L, "May I?"

L pushed his own fingers forward into Light's tremendously hot, wet mouth, without a cognitive thought in his brain. Before he could stop his mouth from opening, L let out a very audible moan, rolling his eye back slightly. As Light heard the wonderful noise that L made, he sucked at the chocolate fingers harder, then licking them gently, rolling them around as much as possible. L quivered with delight, he knew exactly where he wanted that tongue, L nearly drooled as he transferred the feeling from his fingers to his minds dirty, quite large desire. L's thought s were completely taken over by lust when Light slowly pulled the cleaned fingers out of his mouth, holding them still, Light looked up at L as he tantalizingly licked the tip of each finger, flicking his tongue up and down the saliva coated digits.

He couldn't help it, L lurched forward off of his chair clumsily, landing just short of Light's lap, L looked down at the gap between two men's, now bulging crotches.

"L.." Light panted frantically, trying his hardest not to crush himself into L's pelvis.

Not allowing the teen any breath, L thrust his tongue into Light's mouth, lapping quickly, L loved the dim taste of chocolate that he came across as Light's tongue sheepishly licked L's tongue in return. L playfully nipped at Light, who groaned loudly into L's mouth.

Light felt himself pulse violently underneath the uncomfortable pants. He felt L's thighs slide up over his own, just enough to brush their hardness together. Both gasped out of the kiss, moaning into chilled air. Light felt himself go insane, wanting more of the sweltering friction. He pulled harshly on L's head, forcing L to stay in this kiss because of the hand placed firmly on the back of his skull. This time, Light attacked L's mouth first, fighting L's energetic tongue.

L felt Light's hips bump upwards just a bit, slowly at first, but increasing until there was a steady bounce from the chair thy sat on. To his eyes surprise, as L looked down, still licking Light's eager tongue, he saw Light's arm, cut off by the edge of his pants. L's eyes widened as he realized Light was stroking himself, L didn't want Light to feel good if he didn't. L ripped Light's hand from the pants, the chair ceased it's bouncing instantly. L mercilessly ground his waiting hardness into Light's unoccupied need. Light moaned L's name quite loudly, only to be muffled by the tongue that wrapped around his. L squeezed his eyes shut, feeling overwhelming pleasure that he never felt before, L wanted this more than he could handle.

Light pulled L closer, to the point of having L straddle his hips, until L, snuck a hand into Light's now open fly. Light thrust upwards at a mind boggling pace, forcing L to rock up with him. L now was only able to think of the dirtiest things as his hand, firmly wrapped around Light's throbbing self.

_"He's so damn fast! I want it!"_

L writhed immensely, as his own cock was being tantalizingly played with. As the grasp tightened, L forcefully started to thrust into Light's hand. L was sweating enough to cause a misty film to form on L's entire body. Light snuck his hand out of L's tight jeans, L pulled his hand out of Light's pants in turn. Light still unaware of what was happening (although enjoying it with every fiber in his body) pulled L's shirt over his head, caressing his torso. L slapped Light across the face, panting almost to much to breathe. Light stared in the direction his face had stopped moving from the force of the slap, panting equally as hard as L.

"Fuck! Why the fuck did you do that?! I was having f-" Light cut himself off abruptly, realizing that he wanted to _nail _L he wanted to _pound L into L's own bed. _

"It's your fault. You're the one who stopped, not me." L protested, thinking of how he wouldn't care whether it was himself getting thrust into at an amazing speed, or if it was Light getting ground into. He just wanted to get _fucked,_ giving or receiving.

"Where's your bedroom?" Light growled.

"Down the hall." L barked.

"Please, Light! Come on, hurry up!" L screamed as the teen flew up from the chair, almost running towards the room, but not before grabbing the chocolate syrup.

"I'm going! So, you want me to pound into you, or you want to fuck me?" Light grinned lustfully.

"I-I don't care anymore!! I just want to get my brains _fucked OUT!!"_ L moaned at Light, who by now had forced him onto the bed, stripping him, exposing L's sex-crazed flesh to the neutral air.

"Good! That's what I want to hear!"

Light without waiting freed himself of all clothing, smirking as L stared at the well endowed lower half of Light with hungry eyes. As L, returned his smirk watching Light climb his legs lustfully, resting upon L's own impressive length, with intense eyes. Light quietly slunk over to the detective Light started to pour the chocolate on L's massively hot cock. The chocolate cold in comparison to the searing body that it was seductively coating. L let out a moan on the borderline of screaming as the cool treat covered him, L knew what was going to happen, twitching with anticipation.

Light laughed in an attempt to suppress the moan building in his throat, evoked by the amazing sounds that L let leave his mouth. Light shivered as the bed creaked as he crawled over to the warm sweet he was going to let melt in his mouth.

"H-Hey…"L's shaky voice floated into Light's ears, normally, Light would have been annoyed by such an interruption, but he wasn't, the voice that L had was almost frightened.

Light made his voice seem calming, masking the irritation that plagued him, "L, what is it?"

"I-It's nothing, never mind."

"No, go ahead, tell me."

"Light, I don't want to ruin the mood…"

"Just say it, I promise that it won't ruin the mood, no matter what."

"Promise?"

"Promise." L was almost sitting up, holding onto Light's arms, as Light sat up, looking L in the eye.

"Light, go a little slower, I-I," L sighed out, his breath jagging in and out as his heart beat, "I'm a little nervous."

"I figured, it's okay L," Light let out a small giggle, "I guess you can say it's my first time as well, being with a man I mean…." L smiled a wry little smile.

"L, you are the first guy to ever get me to act like this." Light's air hissed hotly into L's intently listening ear.

"Oooh…Light, me toOOHH!" The words were cut off by a soft kiss on a steamy hipbone.

L grunted almost uncomfortably, Light looked up swiftly, L bit a tender, rosy lip as a thick rouge spread over his face, L nodded his head slowly with a whimper. Light licked all around L's contracting lower half. Light grabbed the stiff, chocolate treat that he was previously denied, slowly rubbing the chocolate syrup until L was entirely covered. Light pushed L back down against the bed, L clutched the sheets beneath his sweaty, writhing body, itching with anticipation for the event that was beginning to happen. Light licked L's entirety, starting from the bottom of the sensitive dessert that Light was treating himself to. He spiraled up, stopping every few seconds to place a kiss, finally reaching the tip of L. Light took the tip into his mouth sucking gently on it, listening to L moan and pant faster and faster. L arched his back to the foreign pleasure, Light was surprised at how far L had thrown his head backwards moaning with passion.

Light felt his own abdomen tightening at an alarming rate, Light knew he needed to finish this quickly, he stopped sucking the hard tip, taking it out of his mouth, L could do nothing but hold back and not kick Light in the face. L nearly broke his back in half, arching so hard that Light could hear his back crack when Light flicked his tongue again and again, over the chocolate free tip.

"L-Llliiiiggg-" L breathlessly jerked as he neared his limit, he started to buck his hips into Light's unwilling mouth, Light forgave the virgin mistake, keeping up the lapping, L didn't know what his limit was however, having never felt such powerful pleasure.

"L, don't come in my mouth, okay?"

"OOOHH!! Hnnn!! Aaaahhh!!" L had no idea what Light was talking about, he didn't know what the term 'come' meant, his mind raced rapidly, he felt a spasm of bliss overtake him.

Light knew exactly what was going to happen, preparing for the hot liquid he knew was going to spill down his throat. L was screaming moans of ecstasy , mixed with hard, forced fragments of Light's name. Light felt L's hips quiver, quickly, Light took L's cock, ready to burst, completely into his mouth, sucking noisily as L grew louder until Light thought his ears would break.

L knew that this was it, this was why people wanted this so badly, such a rush with the stress release, his body made one, final, convulsion, spewing the hot, white and salty pleasure into Light's mouth. Light had always thought that if he EVER swallowed another man's come, he would spit it out instantly, but he didn't. Light kept it in his mouth, some spilling out of the corner of his mouth running white against the chocolate smeared on his face, he, in a sick way, liked how it tasted, the salt contrasting with the sweet chocolate.

Light gulped down the mixture as L laid himself flat on the bed, heaving breaths in and out of a pounding chest. Light crawled up to L's face, trying with all his might not to ram his own, almost painful, cock. He leaned in nearer to L's face.

"L, you came in my mouth…."

L leaned up and grabbed Light, pulling him into a massive kiss, tasting the sweet chocolate, but nearly gagging on his own sickeningly salty flavor.

"I see why you didn't want me to!" L made a face.

Light leaned closer to L's ear, whispering wetly, "I liked it, it tasted good…." his voice droned on, "So…. How was that?"

L shivered all over, feeling like he was going to come all over again, "Oh, God!! Yes!!"

Light nipped softly at L's tender earlobe, then licking the soft skin behind it, working his way down onto L's neck, looking up Light asked, "Will you do that for me….?"

Light's question was answered only by L, flipping himself over, on his hands and knees, he stuck his pale rear willingly towards Light's throbbing crotch. Light almost fell off the bed at this offer, all Light wanted at this point was just a hand job or a blowjob at most, he wasn't expecting actually _sex_ from L.

"This is how you do it, right?" from anyone else it would have been a stupid question, but L's curiousness was genuine.

"Y-Yeah! B-But I didn't think you would want me to," Light blushed at his sudden knowledge of sex with men, "I-I've heard it can be excruciatingly painful if the person penetrating is, well, larger…."

"Then," L grunted astonishingly sexily, "I will be in the worst pain of my life…" L smirked, motioning his head towards the large, swollen flesh sitting upright in Light's lap.

"Are you sure..?"

"Ye-ESS!!"

Light already had a finger covered in come and chocolate, dug into L. L let out sharp yelps of pain, as Light pushed the finger farther and farther into the heated, tight space. Slowly the pain crept into moaning, softly panting, Light pulled out the finger, thrusting two fingers at L's face.

"What…do I.."

"Suck."

L did as he was told, sucking ferociously at the fingers, Light wanted to feel the lusty sucking on his own pulsing cock, he rolled his eyes back at the feeling of the tongue that slipped warmly over his fingers. Light yanked them from L's mouth, needing to relieve the searing pressure that wrapped itself around his hardness. He plunged the two fingers in as far as he could, making L squeal in agony. Light made scissoring movements with the digits touching heated walls. L moaned loudly, obviously not feeling the pain from the two fingers anymore, Light added his third finger, L groaned, throwing his head backwards, making his back dip shamelessly down.

"A-Are you ready…?" Light moaned after saying these words.

"God! Just Shove it in already!!"

L barely finished his sentence before the most intense pain he had ever felt as Light fulfilled the command he was given. Light had a feeling about how much this must have hurt, from the screaming and cursing that spewed from saliva covered lips. Hearing the pain arise in L's voice, Light only pushed barely past his own tip, driving himself insane with pleasure. Light closed his eyes, unaware of how strongly he reacted to L's, suddenly, foul mouth.

"Fuck! Light, you fucking bastard! You didn't say it hurt so FUCKING bad!!" L managed through clenched teeth, screaming 'FUCKING' loudly to emphasize his point as Light smashed a large portion of his manhood into L. Light thought that his uneasy entrance was entirely L's fault for cursing so sexily.

Light ceased all movement, hands holding steadily onto L's pelvis, as if he was afraid that L would run away. It was the hardest thing that Light had ever had to resist in his life. L moaned softly giving Light his permission to start it up again. Light couldn't help himself, he rammed at nearly all of himself into the tight space. L writhed in pain, only increasing the pressure on Light making Light cry out in pleasure. Light needed it more and more, he tried to touch himself to keep from driving himself completely into L, L sensed the tension in Light as he felt Light's hand pump faster on what little of his shaft he could grab.

"Light, thank you for being concerned with my comfort, but you really need this. Go ahead and put it all the way in me, even if I scream, keep going, okay?"

"L, are you sure, no matter how hard you scream, just keep going…?"

L nodded, with that, Light drove the rest of his throbbing cock into L's back end as L shrieked in pain, L gripped the bed as hard as he could, as Light started to grind into L, trying to dig deeper into the hot pleasure. L felt like he was going to faint from this pain. Light did not try to resist any longer, he pulled himself out, leaving only the sensitive tip inside, waiting, he pounded into L with all he had, again and again, his ears began to fall deaf to the pain shooting off of L's mouth as it slowly dissolved into moaning.

Light was pushed over quickly, confused , he looked up to see L's brilliant face, contorted into a groaning position. L pulled himself up off of Light, then plummeted his hips down onto the amazing erection Light had, L did this over and over , each time pushing himself a little closer to his edge once more. Light was screaming so loudly he thought his own voice would give way, he gripped L's pelvis and bucked up into him, pulling their bodies back down, Light pounded his cock into L as hard as he could, grinding bones together, Light knew he was getting close to his own massive orgasm. Light writhed under the firm pressure L produced as he was near coming a second time, grinding his own body down on Light's.

"Come the Fuck on Light!! Fuck me harder!! Deeper!!"

"OOOHH!! Fine then!" Light flipped L onto his stomach once more, wrapping his arms around L's hips that were bucking wildly. Light rammed as fast as he could, as hard as he could, as deep as he could, Screaming L's name as loudly as he could as the intense pressure in his cock released inside of L, who screamed in time with Light. Light pulled himself out of L, wishing he could fuck the man underneath him harder than he had. Light collapsed on top of L, who panted at an impossible rate.

"Dear God…" L moaned, "That was all and more than I thought it would be!"

"Nnnnn, same here L.." Light breathed, "I want to do that again sometime."

"Me too. Then maybe You can just jump right in, just start humping without needing to stretch.."

"We'll need more chocolate next time…."

**Oh wow...this is the first one shot i've ever written, let alone a plotless smuttfest! XD DEAR SWEET MOTHER OF GOD! I-I-I really do NOT like typing the word...eh hem..."Block"...If you get my drift...**

**Yeah...I had to write a pointless Fangirl Funfest before trying to finish my other story...**

**So...tell me...should I write more... ?**

**If you think so, then put up more reviews... I'll write another one shot if I get...hmmmmmm...let's say about 10 reviews.. ?**

**Reviews...?**

ください？？？

**Okay...New dilema...Now you need to tell me what the pair should be...Light seme, or L seme...??**

どもありがとうございます！


End file.
